A Goblin's Mistake
by firedemon95
Summary: What happens when Yoko stays the night at Suzu's and Kanatrou is bored out of his wits. An idea of Truth or Dare turns both the Folklorist and the Goblin's worlds upside down. HaruKan. Lemon and Mpreg
1. The game begins

**Firedemon95- I'm extremely upset with fan fiction authors at the moment. I mean, how come none of you decided to make a HarukaXKanatrou Family FF? I mean come on. They are adorable. So to make up for every one that didn't I will be making a HaruKan Family Fic. Please enjoy.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It was just another monster filled afternoon for a one Kanatrou Ichinomiya. As usual, he was busying himself by running around the newest client's house, dispersing the little monsters.  
>"Hey! You can't eat that!" Kanatrou yelled, chasing after a monster with three eyes and four arms. As he followed the tiny monster, it decided that it was going to rapidly turn a corner. Kanatrou followed, but ended up slamming face first into a strong chest.<br>"Ow," Kanatrou whined, taking a step back, cupping his nose in his palm.  
>"Are you alright, Kanatrou?"<br>"I'm fine, Haruka. You didn't happen to see a little monster run by here, did you?" Kanatrou asked, meeting Haruka's dark eyes. Haruka sighed as he pointed down the hall.  
>"It went that way," Kanatrou looked down the hall, letting his hand drop from his nose.<br>"Thanks, Haruka!" Without another word, Kanatrou ran after the monster. Haruka watched as his back shrank into the tan walls and then continued walking aimlessly around the giant building.

~Hours later~

The monsters were dispersed and Kanatrou was paid for another days work. He was smiling to himself as he, Haruka and Yoko walked home. Once they got home; Haruka instantly went to his perch on the roof, Yoko busied herself in the kitchen while talking to Suzu, and Kanatrou went to his room and began finding other things that would be a lot more interesting than his overdue manuscript.

Kanatrou was busy whistling and staring at the ceiling when Yoko opened the door and walked in.  
>"Ah, Yoko. Finished with dinner?" he asked, cheerfully. Yoko nodded and then sat down.<br>"Before we eat, I would like to inform you that I won't be staying here tonight," That shocked Kanatrou slightly, but he quickly replaced that shock with a devilishly smile.  
>"And may I ask why, Yoko?" Yoko squared her shoulders back and closed her eyes.<br>"I will be staying the night at Suzu's. We both thought we needed a girl's night," Yoko explained. Kanatrou blinked and then smirked as Yoko got up.  
>"I think you two should have it here. You never know what could happen with all the monsters around. One of you could get possessed," he grinned.<p>

Yoko walked out of the room, Kanatrou now in tow. She ignored him as he rambled on and on about monsters, sudden possessions, and a lie about wanting to keep an eye on two lovely girls. Yoko grabbed the food, still ignoring him. She had a tray of rice in hand and was walking back into the dining room. He was about to continue talking about possession when she slammed the tray on the table. Her teeth were grinding together.  
>"That's enough, Kanatrou. I'm staying at Suzu's, not the other way around," she snapped.<br>"Is he acting like the pervert he is again?" Haruka asked, walking into the dining room.  
>"Oh, come on, Haruka. Don't be so mean," Kanatrou pleaded. Haruka shrugged and began eating when Yoko served him his food. Throughout eating dinner Kanatrou pouted.<p>

Once the dishes were cleaned and put away Yoko packed for her evening over at Suzu's.  
>"Well, I see you the two of you tomorrow when I get back. Please don't try to mess up the house this time," Yoko kindly smiled and left the house. Kanatrou and Haruka sat in the living room, pretending that she left hours ago and hadn't just left. The silence that Yoko left in her wake was tortcher to Kanatrou. He abruptly sat up, causing Haruka to jump slightly at his sudden movements.<br>"Haruka! I want to play a game," Kanatrou spoke, completely serious. Haruka just blinked as a straight face began to appear on Kanatrou's pale face.  
>"A game? Why in the world would you want to do something as silly as that, Kanatrou?" Haruka asked, grabbing his favorite bowl and hot tea pot and began pouring himself some tea.<br>"Because I'm bored, that's why," Kanatrou explained. Haruka sighed and placed his precious bowl on the table.  
>"Well, you could work on that manuscript that you still haven't finished," Haruka remarked, resting his elbow on the table top and then proceeded to do the same with his cheek and palm.<p>

Kanatrou pretended to look away and laugh nervously before straightening back out and narrowed his ruby eyes at Haruka.  
>"Haruka," he smirked, causing Haruka to go ridged. "Let's play a game,"<br>"Damn that trait," Haruka mumbled.  
>"What was that, Haruka? I didn't quite hear you," Kanatrou grinned.<br>"I said, what game would you like to play?" Haruka growled. Kanatrou sat back, his arms crossed over his chest and smile across his face.  
>"Truth or Dare," Haruka sighed and continued to sip his tea away to the last drop. "So, are you going to play, Haruka?"<br>"It's not like I have a choice do I, Kanatrou?"  
>"That's right. And you get to go first," he smiled.<p>

Haruka sighed and poured himself more tea, tonight was going to be a long night. He could feel it deep inside his bones and shaking in his wings.  
>"Kanatrou, truth or dare?" Kanatrou pretended to think.<br>"Dare," Kanatrou devilishly smirked. Haruka was about to ask a question when he thought he heard Kanatrou say 'Truth', but suddenly stopped and stared at Kanatrou as the right word processed in his mind.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Thank you for reading. Please comment and review. It will very much liked. Thank you. **


	2. Dared into Sex

_Haruka sighed and poured himself more tea, tonight was going to be a long night. He could feel it deep inside his bones and shaking in his wings.  
>"Kanatrou, truth or dare?" Kanatrou pretended to think.<br>"Dare," Kanatrou devilishly smirked. Haruka was about to ask a question when he thought he heard Kanatrou say 'Truth', but suddenly stopped and stared at Kanatrou as the right word processed in his mind. _

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Haruka continued to stare in disbelief. All the while, Kanatrou sat back smirking away, waiting for his dare. Haruka nervously looked around, trying to get an idea for a dare. Soon his dark eyes landed on the kitchen door.  
>"I dare you, Kanatrou, to go into Yoko's room, grab one of her bras and a lot of socks, come back in here, and put the bra on until the end of the game," Haruka explained. Kanatrou smiled with a nod and then he got up. He folded his arms as he headed towards Yoko's room and then disappeared. Haruka smirked as he sipped away at his tea. Minutes later, Kanatrou walked out of her room, his outfit barely revealing the fact that he had just put on a bra.<p>

He went back to his seat and poured himself a cup of tea, pretending like nothing was wrong.  
>"Haruka, Truth or Dare?" Haruka shifted so he was laying down.<br>"Truth,"  
>"Do you honestly like your name?" Kanatrou asked, leaning his elbows on the table. Haruka opened his eyes to stare at Kanatrou, his face stern.<br>"Honestly, I hate it," he replied.  
>"Thanks a lot, Haruka. Your name took me forever to think of," Kanatrou whined.<br>"You're the one who said 'honestly'," Haruka remarked, closing his eyes. "Truth or Dare, Kanatrou,"  
>"Truth,"<br>"Are you as lazy as you seem?" Haruka deadpanned.  
>"No," Haruka sat up and stared at Kanatrou. There seems to be a lot that Kanatrou was hiding from everyone. "Alright, Haruka, Truth or Dare?"<p>

Haruka sighed for what felt like his millionth time tonight. He stretched out on his back before he answered.  
>"Dare," The room was silent as Kanatrou thought of his dare. Haruka didn't have to look at Kanatrou to know that every so slowly a smirk of pure evil was making its way across his face.<br>"I dare you, Haruka, to kiss me for at least 30 seconds," Kanatrou smirked. Haruka tried to hide his shock, but he failed miserably. He sat up, scooted next to Kanatrou and slightly leaned into Kanatrou. Both of them closed their eyes as Haruka closed the gap in seconds. Their lips touched with a slight pressure. The pressure continued to get heavier and heavier with each passing second.

Thirty seconds passed and they hesitantly pulled away. Haruka seemed to be unaffected on the surface and Kanatrou on the other hand had a flush of pink dusting his cheeks. His red eyes were half lidded with anything but sleep. They were only inches apart and were staring into each other's eyes as Kanatrou wrapped his arms around Haruka's neck and pulled him into another kiss, only deeper than the first. As their tongues battled for dominance, Haruka pulled Kanatrou onto his lap, his hand wrapped around his waist. Minutes later they pulled back for the one vital thing that was keeping them alive. Both of their faces were flush and their breathing shallow and ragged.

Haruka had finally regained his breathing and kissed Kanatrou again, his hand wandering up Kanatrou's side and up his chest. He fisted Kanatrou's collar and pulled it down off of his shoulders, revealing Yoko's barrowed bra strap. As his other hand peeled the second half of his shirt off, his free hand wandered to the back of the bra and unsnapped it, releasing the socks Kanatrou had stuffed inside the cups. Haruka threw the shirt and the bra away and began kissing along Kanatrou's jaw and down his neck. When his lips left the pale skin, Kanatrou would moan and gasp at the feel as they touched down on his skin yet again.

Haruka then laid Kanatrou down and brushed his fingers across his newly exposed nipples. Each getting harder with each rub. Haruka pulled back and unbuttoned his own shirt, allowing Kanatrou to breathe for a second. Once his shirt was tossed away he continued to leave butterfly kisses down his chest. He finally stopped the kisses when he reached Kanatrou's red pants. He smirked as Kanatrou bucked, begging Haruka to relieve him on his pants. Haruka smirked and pulled them off with his boxers in tow. His length was thankful to be out and free. He didn't get to relax long because once Haruka got the chance, he wrapped his hand around the erection and began pumping. Kanatrou gasped and arched his back. Each sound that escaped Kanatrou's throat sent a chilling thrill down Haruka's spine and somehow it directed itself towards his erection. With each moan and groan Haruka's erection became painful in his own fully clothed lower body. As he continued pumping he stuck to fingers in Kanatrou's mouth instantly telling him to suck.

Once he deemed them slick enough he pulled his fingers from Kanatrou's mouth and haulted his movements on Kanatrou's length. Haruka pushed open Kanatrou's legs revealing the puckered pink hole. He placed his fingers at the pink entrance and slowly pushed inside. Kanatrou's eyes shot open at the sudden intrusion. He bit his lip, trying to focus on something other than the pain that was growing. Once the pain had dulled, he wiggled slightly and Haruka began stretching him. Soon Haruka added a third and a fourth finger. Once Haruka had dubbed Kanatrou stretched, he pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. He lowered them past his hips and then threw Kanatrou's legs over his shoulder.

With Kanatrou's legs on Haruka's shoulders, Haruka carefully positioned himself in front of the oozing entrance and slowly slid in the tip of his length. Once he was half way in Kanatrou jerked at the pain. Haruka waited a moment for Kanatrou to adjust. Soon after Haruka had pushed all the way in, letting Kanatrou to get use to the feel again. He looked at Kanatrou, who gave a nod of his head, before pulling almost all the way out. He slammed back into Kanatrou and pulled out again as Kanatrou continued to scream in pain.

It wasn't even ten thrusts in that Kanatrou's screams of pain had turned into scream filled commands.  
>"Haruka… mhmm….. Harder," he panted. Haruka complied as he threw the majority of his weight into each of this trust. A few more thrusts later Haruka had found Kanatrou's sweet spot and had made it his mission to hit every time he would thrust. Haruka noticed this knotting sensation that was growing in his stomach. He knew that if he was getting close then so was Kanatrou. He continued to pound into Kanatrou as he leaned down and snatched the smaller male's lips in a passionate kiss.<p>

His hips were making contact with Kanatrou's as he continued. As he continued to kiss Kanatrou he could feel his face scrunch up. Kanatrou threw his head back, releasing Haruka's lips to scream as he released his seed down their stomachs. A few more thrusts and Haruka released inside Kanatrou. He held his weight up on shaking limbs before turning and falling to lay beside Kanatrou. They both laid in their sweat and semen as they continued to pant. Kanatrou painfully turned on his side and snuggled into Haruka's chest. Still breathing heavily, Haruka wrapped his arms around the shivering male and began running his fingers through the white hair. He felt Kanatrou lean back painfully and wince. Haruka looked down at Kanatrou's flustered face to find him smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
>"I love you, Haruka. More than you would ever know,"<p>

Before Haruka could say anything back, Kanatrou had fallen asleep. Haruka sighed and placed a gently kiss on his fore head. He protectively placed a hand on his head and rubbed his exposed lower back.  
>"I love you too, Kanatrou," Haruka whispered. He continued to play with Kanatrou's hair until he fell asleep as well.<p>

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Well wasn't that adorable? Hahahaha I hope you liked it. Please review. XD**


	3. Forgtten Mystery

Haruka woke the next morning to the sound of frustrated grunting. He lazily opened his eyes to find Kanatrou fully awake. He was trying to put his clothes back on but his efforts only sent a shot of pain up his spine, freezing his every movement. Haruka sat up and ran his hand through his hair.  
>"You're not going to get dressed before Yoko gets home, you know," Haruka yawned. Kanatrou stiffened and then fell backwards, his head landing on Haruka's lap. As his back made contact with the floor he made a high pitched squeak. He soon relaxed as the fresh wave of pain disappeared.<br>"Maybe we should go into your room before Yoko gets here. You agree don't you?" Haruka asked.  
>"That would probably be the safest bet," Kanatrou sighed. Haruka nodded, gently moved Kanatrou's head off of his lap, got up and opened Kanatrou's bedroom door. After the door was open as wide as it would go, Haruka walked over to Kanatrou and kneeled down beside him.<br>"This is going to hurt, so bare with me, alright?" Kanatrou nodded and shut his eyes. Haruka placed a hand under Kanatrou's back and slowly eased his hands under his knees. Kanatrou, feeling Haruka pick him up with ease, wrapped his arms around his neck for an extra measure.

The fresh pain wave that hit Kanatrou was he was lifted up was strong, but it melted away as he remembered that Haruka was the one carrying him. His eyes squeezed shut as he gently swayed in Haruka's arms. He then slowly felt himself being lowered onto the tiny futon that he had laid out the night before. He opened his eyes as he felt Haruka slide his arms from underneath his body.  
>"I'll be right back," Haruka whispered, straightening out. He walked back into the other room and began gathering the discarded clothes. He staked them on his arms and picked up Yoko's barrowed bra. With a look of disgust he threw it back in Yoko's room before he returned to Kanatrou's room. He placed the clothes on one side of the futon, shut the door and laid down beside Kanatrou. His head resting on his bicep. It wasn't even minutes later that Kanatrou had fallen asleep again. Haruka took that moment to just watch his sleep that was until he spotted something green appear in the crack of the door.<br>"I see you there, Mu-chan," he sighed, trying not to wake Kanatrou up.

He got up when she didn't seem to go away. He grabbed his shirt and quietly left the room, then this nagging feeling came over him. He grabbed Mu-chan as he shrugged it off as something from one of the cases. With Mu-chan positioned under his arm he walked out into the yard. Just as he placed her down to put his shirt on Sugino landed and yelled at Mu-chan for leaving without telling him. He had just barely shoved one arm through the sleeve when he heard Kanatrou moan at the loud noise.  
>"Sugino, keep it down. Kanatrou is trying to sleep," he barked. Sugino stopped yammering and stared at Haruka for a second.<br>"What do I care? He keeps trying to seduce my Mu-chan," Sugino growled. Haruka sighed as he continued to put his shirt on. Sugino's eyes finally noticed that he was buttoning up his shirt.

Haruka was finishing his last buttons when Sugino took a seat on the small wooden porch. His eyes focused on Mu-chan.  
>"You and Kanatrou did it, didn't you?" Haruka fixed his collar and took a seat next to him.<br>"Yeah, but does it really concern you?" Sugino shook his head and then stared Haruka down. The nagging feeling was back, but it wasn't too strong.  
>"Tell me, Demon Eater. Did you release inside of him?" Sugino's eyes were narrowing with each passing second.<br>"I don't see how that is any concern of yours, Sugino," Haruka retorted.  
>"Just answer me, Demon Eater. <em>Did you release inside of him?"<em> Sugino seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second. Haruka could almost feel the nagging feeling getting stronger and stronger as well.  
>"I did. Why?" Sugino groaned and rubbed a hand down the side of his face.<p>

As Haruka continued to watch Sugino the nagging feeling seemed to be pounding repeatedly against his temples.  
>"What is it, Sugino? You better answer me with the truth," Sugino leaned his head back and let his hand rest on top of Mu-chan's head.<br>"Goblins have a special gene that allows them to conceive with either a male or a female," Sugino explained. Hearing that sent Haruka's hands to his hair and his elbows landed on his knees. He gripped his hair by their roots, letting his knuckles turn white with frustration.  
>"I thought you'd remember, Demon Eater," Sugino said, apologetically. Haruka started laughing ruefully.<br>"Right, because being sealed away for years and given a name had nothing to do with my memory, Sugino," Haruka sarcastically remarked.  
>"You have to tell him, Demon Eater," Sugino urged. Haruka got up and started towards Kanatrou's room. Before he even took a step back inside the house he stopped and looked at Sugino over his shoulder.<br>"Go home, Sugino," Haruka quietly remarked. He stood still as he listened to Sugino's wings flap away.

He sighed and entered the house. He was about to walk into Kanatrou's room the phone rang. He sighed and then changed directions. He got to the phone and answered.  
>"Hello?"<br>_"Haruka? It's me, Yoko,"  
><em>"Yoko, shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked, looking at a nearby clock.  
><em>"Yeah, about that. Suzu and I are going to see a movie and it won't be over until late, so I'll be staying at her house again tonight. So you and Kanatrou are on your own for dinner," They<em> continued to talk before saying their good-byes. Haruka hung up the phone and walked back to Kanatrou's room. Once he opened the door, he saw Kanatrou was still asleep. He got down and laid next to Kanatrou, his hands busy playing with his hair.  
>'How am I going to tell him?' he thought. 'I'll wait until he shows signs and then I'll explain,' As he continued to play with his hair, he fell asleep.<p>

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Its short, but there was still a major bomb shell delivered by none other than SUGINO! Dun Dun Dun Dun. Let's see how Kanatrou takes what Haruka is going to tell him. Let's also see if he shows any signs. The fun is soon to come. XD**


	4. Possibly an accident?

Kanatrou woke up and looked at the clock. One o'clock in the afternoon. He had slept in longer than he wanted. He stretched, but ended up flinching in the end. He was still sore, but it would be easy to manage. He looked to his side finding Haruka fast asleep still, his arms wrapped around Kanatrou's waist. Kanatrou detangled himself from Haruka and then walked into the kitchen. Yoko wasn't back yet, that was odd. He thought for a minute before he continued towards the sink. He filled a glass of water, he was about to lift it to his lips when a sudden wave of nausea hit him. He quickly set the glass down and then headed towards the bathroom. He barely had time to lift the seat before he emptied his stomach contents into the glimmering white bowl.

~In the bedroom~

Haruka heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom across the way. He sat up on his elbow, scratching his head, the sound finally coming to light. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Once he got there he found Kanatrou laying around the rim of the bowl and moaning. Haruka left his post inside the doorframe, walked to the sink and soaked a wash cloth with cold water. He carefully made his way over to Kanatrou. He bent down, laid the wash cloth on his knee, pulled Kanatrou away from the toilet bowl, laid him on the cold floor and placed the wash cloth on his forehead. As Kanatrou continued to lay on the floor, Haruka began cleaning up the room. After everything was back in its normal place, he lifted Kanatrou up bridal style and carried him back to his room. He carefully laid him down before he left to get him some medicine. As he slammed the pills out of the bottle and onto his hand he started panicking on the inside.  
>'Crap, I didn't think it would start affecting him this early. I guess I can only hope that it's something he ate,' he put the bottle back in its spot and walked back to Kanatrou's room.<p>

He took a seat on the floor next to Kanatrou's futon. He rested a hand on his head, causing the smaller to look up.  
>"Here. Take these," Haruka remarked, handing him the little pills and a small glass of water. Kanatrou carefully sat up, taking the items from Haruka. He downed the pills and water in a second and then laid back down.<br>"I'm going to find you something to eat," Haruka remarked, standing up.  
>"I don't think I can hold anything down," Kanatrou replied. Haruka stopped and looked at him from over his shoulder.<br>"You have to eat something, even if it's just crackers," Haruka didn't wait for his response. It was also minutes later when Haruka returned with a small pack of crackers, a basin of water and a washcloth. He handed Kanatrou the crackers and then turned his attention to the basin.

~Yoko~

Yoko was humming, her bag wrapped tightly in her arms, as she headed down the street towards her current residents. Once she got to the door, the usual sound of Kanatrou complaining about his manuscript and Haruka's snide remarks about his laziness didn't appear to be happening today. She blinked before shrugging it off and entered the house. She walked to her room and threw her bag in, without looking inside.  
>"Kanatrou! Haruka! I'm home!" she yelled.<br>"We're in here, Yoko!" Haruka yelled back. Yoko walked into Kanatrou's room and then stopped suddenly. She was shocked that Kanatrou was still in his futon, but then she realized that he had a washcloth on his forehead. She quickly took her seat opposite of Haruka.  
>"Oh my gosh, Kanatrou. I'm going to make you some soup," she spoke quickly as she started to get up.<br>"Thank you, Yoko, but I don't think that will be necessary," Yoko nodded as she sat back down. Both monsters continued to sit there, watching him until he fell back asleep.

~The next morning~

The next morning, Yoko was making breakfast and Haruka was sitting at the table, sipping away at his tea.  
>"Good morning, everyone!" They both jumped when Kanatrou's bedroom door opened with a bang.<br>"Damnit, Kanatrou. You shouldn't be up," Haruka growled.  
>"Why not? I feel fine," he remarked, taking a seat next to Haruka. Close enough that their shoulders were touching, slightly. Yoko happily walked in, carrying in the breakfast food. She noticed that Haruka's and Kanatrou's shoulders were so close. She jumped slightly at the sight. She hurriedly put the food down and got in their faces.<br>"What?" Haruka half-heartedly asked.  
>"What happened while I was gone?" she questioned, getting closer and closer to their faces. Kanatrou laughed as a deep red started to take over Haruka's face.<p> 


	5. Attempt with no head way

Kanatrou was sitting in his study munching on cheese covered in colorful sprinkles, completely unaware of Haruka lurking in the doorway. Haruka sighed as he leaned against the wall beside the study. He looked around the small dining room being thankful that Yoko and Suzu decided they would go shopping. Haruka peeled his back from the wall and scooted over to the small dining table. He carefully folded his hands on top of the sleek surface and took a deep breath.  
>"Kanatrou, could you come here for a sec?" he asked.<br>"Sure. Give me a minute," Kanatrou replied. Haruka nervously waited as Kanatrou walked into the room, carrying his plate of half eaten cheese and sprinkles. He walked to the opposite side of the table, placed the plate down and then took a seat.  
>"So what's up, Haruka?" Kanatrou smiled, picking up a piece of cheese.<p>

Haruka took a nervous breath as he closed his eyes. He swallowed the ever growing puddle in his throat. He reopened his eyes and tried changing his features to a more serious type. Kanatrou quirked an eyebrow as he took another bite of sprinkle covered cheese.  
>"Kanatrou, I have something to tell you," Haruka remarked. "And I'm going to be completely serious,"<br>"Mhm, before you continue, I want to get something to dip this cheese into. Hold on," Kanatrou grinned as he pushed off the table top. Haruka stared in disbelief as Kanatrou turned and headed towards the kitchen. He couldn't help, but notice that his pristine white shirt was barely hiding the fact that the smaller was getting a little rounder. He groaned as he remembered that it had only been about three months when this 'problem' had started.

Haruka laid his head down in his folded arms as he waited, quickly replaying his desired scenario. He had just played the last five seconds over when Kanatrou walked back in, a small plate of caramel in his hands. Haruka straightened out as Kanatrou began his gleeful rant on how he usually didn't anything like this strange combination he was eating at the moment, but seemed to be enjoying it. Haruka took the opportunity to continue talking when Kanatrou took a bite of his cheese.  
>"Kanatrou, I first want to say that whatever I tell you, I want you to promise me that you won't kill me," Haruka stared at Kanatrou waiting for his reply. Kanatrou swallowed the sweetly strange concoction.<br>"Alright," Haruka sighed as he straightened out. He squared his shoulders back and began breathing again.

Haruka reopened his eyes and then froze as he stared into the curious ruby eyes that stared back. He felt streaks of sweat roll down the side of his face as his solid conviction was slowly depleting. He imagined his conviction as a ghost and watched it fly out of his body.  
>"I….er…..um…" he stammered. He clucked his tongue as he tried to think of away to place his thought into words. Kanatrou continued to wait patiently as he took another bite. Haruka immediately got on his knees and placed his hands on the table top. He turned his head slightly and sighed.<br>"Never mind. Forget that I said anything," Haruka grumbled, standing up. He finally got to his feet and then trudged out the open door. He slipped on his shoes that waited outside in their usual spot and headed for a flight to clear his head.

Kanatrou stared as his back retreated. He heard the flapping of wings when he turned back, looking somewhat sad that he didn't get to hear what Haruka wanted to talk about. He laid his head down on the table and continued to munch on the cheese.  
>'Man, what's up with these weird cravings?' he smirked as a thought popped up, grabbing his complete attention. 'Maybe I'm pregnant,' he laughed a loud.<p>

~Haruka~

Haruka flew for hours until he came to the 'home' of Sugino and Mu-chan. He flitted down and proceeded to the makeshift door. He calmed down slightly and knocked on the door.  
>"Be right there!" Sugino's voice sang. Haruka heard the other goblin's footstep as he skipped towards the door. Sugino pulled the door open and stopped in his tracks. His once happy demeanor changed to one of more seriousness.<br>"You didn't tell him, did you, Demon Eater?" Sugino deadpanned. Haruka hung his head in a bit of shame.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update this as fast. It's the first week of my junior year and I can't do much as I try to get use to the swing. I will try to update a bit fast this next time. But there is no guarantee since I have to update another chapter on another fic and work on a request. So I will try. Please read review and blah. OH! If you would like a request. Please fill free to check out my profile. XD Thank you! **


	6. Possible Argument

Sugino had let Haruka enter and lead him towards a makeshift table in the center of the side room. Haruka took his seat and rested his head on his fist. He watched Sugino slide into the chair across from him. Sugino stared at him and Haruka stared back. There was a thick feeling of tension floating around the two of them. They didn't seem to notice when Mu-chan came in, a silver tray on her head. They continued to ignore what she was doing, when actuality she was placing a normal white tea pot, matching cups and saucers, a small plate of something she would normally eat, sugar and milk. With the tray under her arm she walked out, leaving the two goblins to whatever it was they needed to talk about. Haruka and Sugino's eyes continued their staring contest.

~Kanatrou~

Kanatrou was still eating his cheese covered in sprinkles while he twirled a pen around his fingers above his still unwritten manuscript. He had a piece sticking out of his mouth as he thought about what had happen earlier. He bit into a sprinkle and looked down at his stomach. He had to admit that his stomach was getting larger and his cravings kept getting weirder. He pushed the blank paper away, grabbed his now empty plate, walked out of his room, threw the plate in the sink and headed for the front door. He slipped on his shoes and left the house. He took a deep breath while he continued towards the nearest drug store, soon humming a little tune.

~Haruka~

Haruka had made himself a small cup of the tea, carefully avoiding the plate of what looked like to him mealworm cookies. He was busy stirring the sugar into it as Sugino took a bite of the cookie.  
>"Now, you came here because?" Sugino asked, taking a larger bite of the cookie. Haruka shrugged as he brought the cup to his lips. He took a few sips before placing the cup back on his saucer.<br>"I kind of froze when I was about to tell him," he admitted. "I guess I just needed to get out of the house and clear my head," Sugino nodded slightly and finished off his cookie. He grabbed another one as the silence recaptured everything that was in the area.  
>"Is there any special reason as to why you came here, Demon Eater?" Sugino asked. Haruka flinched and sunk back slightly.<br>"There may be a slight reason," he whispered.  
>"What was that, Demon Eater? I didn't quite hear you," Haruka growled as he placed his saucer and cup back on the table.<p>

~Kanatrou~

Kanatrou walked out of the drug store, a plastic bag dangling on the tips of his fingers. He continued to hum as he walked back towards his house. The plastic bag crinkling as he went.  
>'I'm thinking I might be, but in the end; I ended up a few sticks to confirm my suspensions,' Kanatrou thought. He quickly got home and went into the bathroom. He flung the bag on the counter almost like thing might explode with just one look. He gulped as he slowly opened the bag, taking hold of a long rectangular box.<br>"Well, it's now or never." Kanatrou spoke aloud. With the box in hand, he turned towards the small porcelain bowl.

~Haruka~

"Now you see why I came here?" Haruka asked. Sugino closed his eyes and took a long drink from his cup. Haruka just sat there watching Sugino, a bit worried. Sugino placed his cup down on the saucer and reopened his eyes. He carefully watched Haruka just as well as Haruka watched him. With the silence returning seven fold, Haruka gulped.  
>"We both know what you have to do, Demon Eater." Sugino stated, wisely. Haruka hung his head before letting his palm over take it and then nodded.<br>"I know. I just don't know if we are ready." Haruka choked. Sugino grabbed another cookie and began examining it.  
>"I can't answer that. Besides if you haven't told him yet, you don't know if he's ready." After his wise words, Sugino took a huge bite out of his new cookie. Haruka's head continued to hang low as he grabbed his cup.<br>"We both know how Kanatrou is. We barely have enough to get our own food." Haruka reminded.

Sugino nodded as he remembered the Exorcist's lazy tendencies. He shrugged and took another bite before placing the cookie on the counter.  
>"I guess you could always give it up. If the bastard doesn't change his ways that would be the best option for it." Haruka's head instantly snapped up, his eyes blazing wide.<br>"I can't…. _won't_ let that happen." Haruka barely growled. Sugino looked at the shocking goblin.  
>"I'm just agreeing with you on Kanatrou's ways, Demon Eater. There is no need to jump to anything like that. I was just telling you another alternative, if need be." Sugino calmly stated. Haruka sighed and tried to relax.<p>

~Kanatrou~

Kanatrou looked at the multiple white sticks that sat on the counter as he paced in front of them. He mentally counted the minutes as he waited. The slow passing minutes felt like torture to him and another craving was starting to hit him. He didn't want to leave though, in case Haruka or Yoko decided they wanted in the bathroom. Nope, he had to stay and watch his pregnancy sticks.

* * *

><p>Firedemon95- I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to upload this. I've been busy with dance, anime club and school. DX It's been so chaotic. I'm so so sorry that it has been so long. As an apology how about an omake? Huh? If any of you want an omake please leave a review saying yes or no. Thank you. Remember, please review and comment. Thanks again. ^^<p> 


	7. A strange understanding

Kanatrou picked up a white stick and held it in his hand, the face turned away from him. His grip repeatedly tightened on it as he contemplated turning it over.  
>"Come on, Kanatrou. You can do this. You're an exorcist for God's sake, why are you so afraid of a little white stick?" Kanatrou asked aloud. He took a deep breath and tightly closed his eyes as he carefully turned it over. With one eye still tightly closed, Kanatrou opened one ruby eye. He gasped as he dropped the stick as if it had bitten him. It landed on the floor, its face staring up at him; a little pink plus sign. Rapidly shaking his head, Kanatrou scrambled for another one. His knuckles turning white, he turned it over to look at the tiny screen. Again it showed a little pink plus sign. He tossed it over his shoulder, reaching for another. Again was the little horror. He continued to look at the rest of the little white sticks, each revealing a horrible pink plus.<p>

Kanatrou groaned as he staggered back to a white wall and silently slid down. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on top of them. He silently cried in frustration as the facts slowly hit him. Everything was finally starting to make complete and utter sense. He was pregnant. Not only was he pregnant, but he was pregnant with Haruka's child. The child he was now carrying was going to be half goblin. Oh God. What was he going to do?

~Haruka~

Sugino had sent Haruka home awhile ago, but instead of heading home he was flying around; trying to think of a way to explain all this to Kanatrou. Haruka thought the cool, crisp air would help him think, but now it just seemed to be making his skin itchy. So instead of continuing to think he decided to just wing it. Whatever happens; happens. If Kanatrou decided to seal him up again, then he'd be okay with that. Whatever Kanatrou decided to do with him after this, he'd be perfectly fine with it. It was his fault after all. With a simple tilt of his wings, Haruka turned in the direction of their house.

Minutes later, Haruka landed on the grass lawn of their backyard. He thought he'd find Yoko outside working on some of her daily chores, but arrived to find her doing no such thing. He slipped off his shoes and entered the house. Expecting to hear shouting, Haruka mentally prepared himself, but was greeted with nothing. He blinked confusingly as he walked to the kitchen. Yoko wasn't there, neither was Kanatrou as this was now his favorite room in the whole house.  
>"Kanatrou! Where are you?" Haruka yelled, hoping to find the white haired male somewhere in the house. He was greeted with no reply. His brow furrowed, he began his search of the house. Both his and Yoko's rooms were empty of anything except furniture. The little family room and dining room held no one; let alone tea. The only room left to check was the bathroom.<p>

Haruka walked to the bathroom, finding the door shut tightly against its jam. He stood silently outside the door as he listened to the soft cries of someone inside. Gently, Haruka tapped his knuckles on the smooth surface.  
>"Kanatrou? Are you in there?" he asked, quietly. He heard a slight gasp and the rushed sounds of trying to cover up something.<br>"Yeah?" Kanatrou meekly asked, still trying to hide something.  
>"Do you think you can open the door?" Haruka questioned, resting his forehead on the cold wood. "I have something to talk to you about." He heard the rustling stop and the door unlock.<p>

Haruka took his head off of the door and took a step back. He looked down to find Kanatrou leaning against the door frame, keeping his weight from his shaky legs. He looked at his usually bright red eyes to find them ringed with red and his pale cheeks now stained with tear marks.  
>"Come on, you need to lie down." Haruka remarked, picking Kanatrou up bridal style. Kanatrou didn't reject as Haruka carried him back to their room. Haruka carefully set Kanatrou down and helped him get comfortable. Kanatrou refused to meet Haruka's eyes as he finally adjusted to the position he wanted to be in. Haruka took his seat beside the small figure and stared at him, his mind racing with different scenarios. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come.<br>"Kanatrou, I….."  
>"I already know, Haruka." Kanatrou interjected, still facing away from the goblin. Haruka just stared at him blankly.<br>"How?" he stupidly asked.

Kanatrou rolled over so his back was facing Haruka and sunk lower into the mattress. He hunched his shoulders high around his ears and sighed.  
>"I figured I was being stupid, but I took a pregnancy test. The cravings and the tiredness was really weird for me." Kanatrou explained.<br>"Well, the cravings were." Haruka whispered. Kanatrou ignored Haruka's comment and continued to stare off into space.  
>"It just felt so off, so I tried one and low and behold a little pink plus sign. I've already decided that I'm keeping the little thing, so if you want to go and leave that's fine. Just remember in the months that would sure be to come with the pregnancy I will be plotting your down fall if you do go." Kanatrou continued. Haruka continued to blankly stare at Kanatrou, his mind reeling at the thought of Kanatrou actually keeping the little joy.<p>

Kanatrou went silently, waiting for Haruka's reply about the death threat he hadn't bothered to try hiding. But all he got was silence, until he felt Haruka's larger frame lay behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist letting his hands rest on Kanatrou's slightly protruding stomach, and nuzzled into the side of his neck.  
>"You don't know how happy I am to hear you saw you want to keep it." Haruka smiled, kissing Kanatrou's neck.<br>"Shut up." Kanatrou growled, burring his face into the tiny pillow. Haruka adjusted his head so he was resting his head on Kanatrou's shoulder.  
>"Sugino told me that goblin impregnations last only a couple weeks instead of months." Haruka explained. Kanatrou just nodded, hiding his growing smile at this new information. Now he didn't have to wait months to see this bundle that was half himself and half of his goblin lover.<p> 


	8. Author's Note MUST READ

**MUST READ**

Firedemon95- Hello my readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting more to this. It's my bad. This chappie is just a quick update. Mainly an author's note. I have had two people, almost in a row, tell me I spelled Kantarou's name wrong. I am well aware that I spelled his name wrong. The writing system I was using didn't have spell check. The next person that tells me that his name is wrong will be put on my hit list. I completely understand that it annoys people, but hearing people **COMPLAIN** about spelling a character's name wrong annoys me. It annoys me so much that if I get at least two or more people telling me that I spelled his name wrong; I may as well not post any more to this story. So the next time that you are going to complain about his name, think about whether or not you want to ruin it for everyone else.  
>Be the way, I had looked it up before I started writing and that was one way that the author had it spelled. So think about what you are posting in my reviews before you review. Thank you and I hope to have a new chappie up soon.<p> 


	9. Is the time near?

Firedemon95- Heyo, my readers. This is the new chappie I promised. I hope you like it. In this chappie I've skipped a head a bit from where I left off. And as an added bonus I think I might just leave the spelling on Kanatrou's name. Mainly for the sake of the story. Why would I change the spelling this late in the game? So please try to refrain from commenting on that.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

Kanatrou, Haruka, and Yoko sat in their tiny living room, a tray of tea and little snacks sitting in front of them. Their brows were furrowed as they debated over an open file.  
>"I think we should do this one." Yoko stated, pointing a rather girlie baby crib and matching bed set. Haruka looked at the photo and scowled.<br>"Like I'd let that happen to our _son_, Yoko." Haruka countered. Kanatrou sighed for the billionth time as he rubbed the exceedingly large growth that was his stomach.  
>"Come on, you two. We don't even know whether or not it is either a boy or a girl. So why not just get a neutral one?" Kanatrou suggested, pointing to a room that he had actually wanted the whole time. Haruka blinked before actually looking at the set. His scowling face had softened as he noticed the way Kanatrou was staring at the picture. He slowly scooted over to Kanatrou's side and placed a soft kiss on the side of his head.<br>"It's perfect." Kanatrou beamed at the response his lover had just given him. Yoko's face contorted at the sight of the two.

She stood up, her tongue sticking out in almost complete disgust. Still sticking her tongue out, Yoko grabbed the tray and hefted it up.  
>"I'm going to get more snacks." she remarked, walking away; not caring to notice if they were paying attention. She walked out of the room and set to work making more snacks. Haruka and Kanatrou were trapped in their own little world of bliss; even while Kanatrou snacked on the pile he had made before Yoko left. Kanatrou had just picked up a saltine cracker covered in peanut butter and honey when something shot up his spine. Instantly, he dropped the cracker and placed one hand on his stomach and the other on his lower back. His face twisted in on itself and his teeth clenched tightly together. Quickly, noticing his change in behavior, Haruka placed his hand on Kanatrou's upper back and began rubbing small, soothing circles between his shoulder blades.<br>"Yoko!" Haruka bellowed.  
>"What? What is it?" she croaked, bursting into the room. She heavily gasped as she finally noticed what was going on with Kanatrou.<p>

Yoko rushed over to his side and rested her hand on his shoulder. They listened as Kanatrou's breathing quickened and then slowed down considerably. Yoko wiped away the beaded sweat that had appeared on his forehead. Kanatrou breathed in one last breath before gently pushing them away.  
>"I'm fine, you two." Kanatrou beamed, hoping that would calm them down and stop their worry. Haruka frowned as he helped Kanatrou stand up.<br>"You're not alright. Did you not see the way your face was contorted in such pain?" he angrily asked. "How many times?" Kanatrou looked at him curiously. Yoko sighed, seeing that Haruka's tactics weren't going to get them anywhere.  
>"How many times have you had to take a moment to let the pain pass, Kanatrou?" she asked, cautiously.<p>

Kanatrou placed his hand on the curve of his hip and lower back as he thought. His fingers slightly twisting the fabric of his clothing.  
>"Maybe two every thirty minutes." he replied. Haruka grabbed Kanatrou and pulled his almost too forcibly to their now shared room.<br>"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Haruka growled, making Kanatrou lay down on the futon.  
>"I didn't think it was time." Kanatrou explained. Haruka sighed as he took a seat beside Kanatrou. Yoko came in minutes later with a pile of blankets and towels for any reason she could think of. After bringing in a few more things Yoko thought they needed the three of them satlaid there waiting for anything to happen.

Everything seemed quiet as they switched sides so Kanatrou would be comfortable, until a larger shot of pain sprung throughout his body. Once again his teeth clenched tightly together, his eyes shut even tighter, and his face contorted even more. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable. Haruka thought and thought as he tried to remember the ritual Sugino had told. The only way to get the baby safely out; without harming the male barer. He racked his brain, but couldn't find anything. He was too concerned for Kanatrou and their unborn child. Haruka remembered that if the ritual wasn't performed the correct way he could end up losing Kanatrou, or the baby, or both of them. That wasn't a risk he was willing to make, so he continued to search for what he needed. Oh, why hadn't he written it down?

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

Firedemon95- Huh? A cliffhanger? Oh NO! Ehehehe. I couldn't help myself. Alright. Before I continue the birth I want you guys to decide whether it's going to be a boy or a girl. I hope to hear your input! Thank you and please review. Also remember any more comments on the spelling of characters' names will result in ending of the story. THANK YOU!


	10. The Ritual Begins and Hello New Life!

Firedemon95- Hello. It's time for the baby to be born. Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Let's find out!

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

Outside the tiny house no one knew what was going on, but if you were inside said house you would know differently. Kanatrou tightly gripped Haruka's hand as another wave of pain coursed through his body.  
>"Damn it, Haruka." He ground out. Haruka let his mind think and think as he tried to remember the ritual. Kanatrou had just tightened his hold on Haruka's hand when he remembered.<br>"Kanatrou, I have to go gather everything. So can you let go of my hand?" Haruka asked. Kanatrou looked at Haruka as another wave of pain washed through him. After the pain had disappeared he released Haruka's hand. Yoko took Haruka's place beside Kanatrou as he left the room. Kanatrou frowned as he rested his hands on his pulsing belly.  
>"I hope we can get this over with soon." Kanatrou breathed. Yoko gently patted his hand as she dabbed a cold cloth on his forehead.<br>"Me too, Kanatrou. Me too." Yoko nervously replied.

Haruka literally rushed around the house as he looked for different objects. In his arms he already had two different colored candles, a box of matches, and a small container of oil. He needed one more piece for this ritual to work and it was somewhere in the house. If only he could remember where it was.  
>"Yoko! Where are the thin rags at?" Haruka yelled, opening and closing cabinet doors.<br>"Third drawer away from the sink!" she answered. Haruka instantly grabbed one of the rags and rushed back into the room.  
>"Thank you, Yoko. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." Haruka explained. Yoko nodded and left.<p>

Once the door was shut, Haruka began laying out the ritual supplies. The two candles on either of Kanatrou's sides, the thin rag draped across Kanatrou's bare stomach, and the oil in Haruka's hand. Haruka placed the oil down and proceeded to light the candles. He closed his eyes as Kanatrou screamed in pain one last time. Carefully, Haruka held the oil over the open flame of the candle. Kanatrou's screaming eventually died down as Haruka to the warm oil and began creating little shapes and symbols on Kanatrou's stomach and forehead before copying the same symbol on his forehead.  
>"Alright. Kanatrou, are you ready?" Kanatrou took a deep breath as he held onto one of Haruka's hands and nodded. Haruka took a deep breath before raising his hand over Kanatrou's stomach.<br>"Wind, Fire, Water, Earth. Hear my plea." Haruka spoke. A column of green light created a path way between his hand and Kanatrou's stomach. Kanatrou tried to focus on what Haruka was saying, but the pain was getting to him.

Haruka continued with the ritual; speaking in the goblin native tongue. As he continued to talk in his native language Kanatrou's body arched up toward his palm. By that time Kanatrou had all, but passed out. His forehead was beading with sweat, his hand was breaking circulation in Haruka's hand, and his knuckles were turning white. Haruka continued with the ritual as Kanatrou rose higher and higher. Once Haruka's palm touched Kanatrou's stomach, Kanatrou was literally off the futon. Kanatrou twisted his face with pain one last time before everything became still and silent.

Haruka chanted word after word, but nothing was really changing. He knew that right about now a different more pinkish colored light should be glowing. The light that crawled through the cracks of his fingers was still green in color. What was going on? Why hadn't it changed colors yet? Had he done something wrong? Haruka had just started the last line in the ritual when the light changed colors and shone brighter. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as Kanatrou slowly floated back down to the futon. As his back made contact with the soft material, a small ball of light floated back up. Haruka instantly placed his free hand underneath the floating mass. The light disappeared to reveal a rather reddish-pink baby. Its head was covered with a mop of white hair. Sweetly nestled in with the white were thick strips of black. Tears welled in Haruka's eyes as the tiny baby, no bigger than his forearm, turned its head slightly in his palm.

Haruka pulled his arm closer to his body and had a better hold on his and Kanatrou's baby. He gently nudged Kanatrou with his knee.  
>"Kanatrou." He whispered. Slowly, Kanatrou rolled onto his side and released his hold on Haruka's hand.<br>"Yeah?" he rasped. Tenderly, he opened his ruby eyes. Haruka grinned as he lowered the baby for Kanatrou to see. Weakly, he smiled and gently touched his cheek.  
>"It's a boy, Kanatrou." Haruka beamed. As if he knew his 'mother' was beside him, he opened his eye, revealing the darkest eyes that even rivaled Haruka's. He grinned before closing his eyes.<br>"He's beautiful, Haruka." Kanatrou whispered, his voice hurting. Haruka nodded as he gently placed him beside Kanatrou. Once the baby was safely on the futon Haruka took his place on the open side and created a make shift crib with their bodies.  
>"What do you want to name him, Kanatrou?" Quietly, Kanatrou thought.<br>"How about, Ichirou?"

Haruka nodded and wrapped his arms around Kanatrou's waist. He pulled Kanatrou as close as he could without crushing Ichirou. He silently laughed as Kanatrou fell asleep with the new baby in his arms.  
>"You really do suck at picking names." Haruka smirked. He laid there watching the two sleep after a long labor. Haruka knew his life was going to change from now on. Maybe he would like it more than he would think.<p>

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

Firedemon95- And the baby has been born. Hehehehe. Let's see how everyone else will relate to the baby, shall we? But I have to admit that was the weirdest chapter yet. Any way. Please rate, review, and comment, tell me things. So please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
